Spring Just Wasn't My Season
by SilvrImage
Summary: Aang and Katara are captured and are going to be taken to the firelord. Can Sokka and Toph save them? Was the whole thing necessary in order to meet the one person Aang needed to complete his training? Read and find out! R&R! no flames Kataang
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own it..

**Chapter One: Caught**

The sky was clear. The breeze was pure. And everything was perfect. Or so it seemed. Aang and Katara were walking down the market streets and everything felt right until they heard a disturbance ahead. Aang and Katara looked at each other and nodded and started running towards the area.

The scene ahead surfaced a feeling of alarm and apprehension at the pits of their stomachs. It was Azula and she'd brought what looked like 30 soldiers, maybe more. The question was, how'd she find them? As the two slowed to a stop 20 more soldiers came from behind. They were now completely surrounded.

The four took up fighting stances to match those of the guards but the guards didn't advance or attack. Azula stepped forward through the ring of guards along with Ty Lee and Mai. "Give up Avatar. There's no way you can win."

Aang felt doubtful at his odds too but refused to show it. He had to protect Katara. When he didn't answer or relax from his defensive stance Azula merely sighed and motioned for Ty Lee and Mai to retrieve the Avatar for her. Unknown to Aang and Katara this had just been a distraction as two soldiers stepped forward while their backs were turned. The two soldiers each shot a dart through a bamboo straw each hitting its own target.

Aang and Katara both wheeled around to see what had just hit them both questioning what it was that caused the small pinch.

"Now," Azula said in a bored voice. She seemed to let of the impression that it was too easy.

About ten soldiers shot fire directly at the two kids in the middle of the circle. Aang immediately bended a wall of swirling air to protect Katara and himself. Aang could feel his muscles burning as he held the shield but knew he couldn't stop; Katara was almost defenseless due to the fact that all she had was her pouch of bending water which wouldn't make much of a shield against the wall of fire being thrown at them. It was up to Aang to protect her and he knew it; he just couldn't let anything happen to her, but the longer he kept this up the more he was wishing it would stop.

"Ok that should be enough," said Azula as the soldiers ceased their attack.

Aang stopped bending and let out a soft moan as he started to fall to his knees in exhaustion.

"Aang! Are you ok?" Katara questioned as she quickly grabbed him and helped him to stand. Why was he getting so tired this easily?

The soldiers started to advance on the two but Katara started to whip as many soldiers as she could reach if they came near Aang, but she too was taken over by exhaustion and the number of advancing soldiers was too much for her to over come.

Aang fought in vein with the little energy he had as he felt is arms being grabbed and wrenched behind him and tied tightly. Azula watched and smirked at the useless final attempts the two were making to escape.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Toph and Sokka had been sitting around in the rooms they were generously offered while in town relaxing and enjoying the downtime they rarely ever got due to the constant traveling and running from the fire nation. The idea that they could have the few last days without any problems from the fire nation seemed too good to be true, and the event that was about to take place was going too prove their theory to be correct.

The two jumped and ran outside as they heard yelling outside about the fire nation just outside the town. They started running down the streets of the small town looking for any sign of Katara and Aang but after a few minutes they decided to hold off the fire nation until the other two benders got there. They couldn't run around all day looking for help they might not have even needed so they headed off quickly to protect the town.

When they arrived at the scene they saw the soldiers leaving back towards the boats docked right outside the town. They couldn't understand why they'd leave already until something caught Sokka's eye.

"They've got Katara and Aang!"

**Authors Note:**

**Aaaah new story. Review if u like it…should I keep going with it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Caught You Too

"Uncle, wake up. We should be going. We can't stay in one place too long here. We'll get caught, you know that."

An older man slowly opened his eyes to the face of the young man who had just spoken. The young man was turned away already packing up the few things the two had to travel with.

"Yes, you are right my nephew. Would you like some tea before we leave?"

"We don't have time for tea, Uncle!" the man shouted gaining frustration at his Uncle's laid back nature and relaxation during their current situation. They were being chased by none other than the princess Azula who was the sister of the young man. Yes, the young man was none other than Prince Zuko who was traveling with his Uncle Iroh, both of whom were banished from the Fire Nation.

Just as Zuko turned in his impatience with his uncle, his blood froze as he saw his sister Azula standing before him, arms crossed, smirking at the discovery of the two.

The soldiers immediately started to surround the two, taking their fighting stances, ready to easily defeat the banished prince and uncle. And so the fight began.

Zuko quickly ran forward to take on Azula before Mai and Ty Lee stepped forward ready to do Azula's dirty work for her. Mai, accompanied with a couple of soldiers, distracted Zuko as Ty Lee swiftly snuck around behind him and, with a few quick jabs, left him laying on the ground temporarily paralyzed and unable to bend. Some soldiers came forward and tied Zuko's legs and arms making it impossible to escape.

Iroh, after not much more of a fight due to the odds against him, was also quickly defeated and tied up in the same way.

The two were brought back to Azula's ship and taken under the decks to the lowest level of the ship, where the prisoners were held in the prison hold.

The two walked down a hall, Zuko, attempting to struggle with the little strength he had, and Iroh, doing nothing but trying strike up conversation with the guard and being told to be quiet. They passed a few rows of mostly empty cells, in which each row the cells seemed to have thicker chains and bars as they went farther back into the room, until they reached the end of the room where they were placed in a cell facing another just like theirs.

In the cell opposite they were shocked to see two kids whom they were quite familiar with.

"Zuko?!" a young water tribe girl shouted, surprised at the sight of these prisoners.

Aang turned quickly to meet the gaze of the young banished prince, flashing him a puzzled look, wondering why the fire nation was capturing their own men.

Zuko immediately started to feel the hatred and jealousy towards his sister rise within him. She had always beaten him at everything; she was the prodigy child. Zuko's only hope of honor now sat before him in his sister's ship. Then a realization of his situation brought forth a sullied feeling which drowned out all his frustration, his anger, his hatred. He felt hopeless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok soooo :))

I finally updated! I kno its been like so so long

Sorry guys! i tried to update sooner but the document manager wouldnt let me upload! so it finally let

um here it is if your still interested

Ill try harder this time to keep up

Ok….review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Thinking Ahead**

"They've got Katara and Aang!" he yelled as he started to run towards them but was quickly stopped by Toph.

"Toph what are you doing?! That's my baby sister they're hauling back to the fire nation there!" Sokka yelled at Toph

"You won't be much help to them if you're tied up on the ship sitting next to them," Toph said with an air in her voice hinting that this was an obvious observance.

Sokka stopped struggling against Toph but did not look satisfied. Sokka wasn't the one to sit around easily while his family was in danger. He was not at ease even though he knew Toph was right.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sokka as the two were rushing back to the campsite to gather the few things they had and get on Appa to try and find a trace of Azula before it became impossible to follow or hunt down Katara and Aang.

Toph didn't respond but her silence didn't put Sokka into any more unease because he knew she was trying to figure out the same thing he was. She could just be quieter about it.

When they returned to the camp they packed everything onto Appa as quickly as they could with little organization and took off in the same general direction they saw their friends taken away. It wasn't too long until they reached the edge of the ocean and it wasn't much longer until they spotted a fire nation ship. The only problem now was figuring out how to get on the ship, somehow take out the entire crew along with defeating Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, free Katara and Aang, and get back on Appa, along with hardly any help from Toph due to the lack of earth which was her main weapon, and all without getting captured themselves. The two agreed that it would be better to follow from a safe distance behind to not be seen and to make a surprise attack on them at the first place they made port. They only prayed it would be before the Fire Nation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are _you_ doing here?" Aang blurted out without thinking about if it would upset Zuko more or not. The prince _did_ look furious at the current situation as it was.

"We are prisoners like your selves." Iroh had taken the initiative to reply knowing that Zuko did not like to talk about being the "banished" prince he was.

"But why would the Fire Nation capture its own people, let alone its own prince?" Katara asked.

"You see, my nephew and I are fugitives of the Fire Nation. We are no more welcome there then you two are," Iroh replied simply.

"But, if you aren't with the fire nation, then why did you wear Fire Nation uniforms? And chase us across the world in a fire nation ship? And -"

"It's none of your business," the prince answered coldly.

"Zuko, our situation is helpless. There is nothing we can do but try and escape with the help of the avatar. Him and his friend would most likely be willing to team up with us. Their situation is not much better," Iroh said. As he finished with his last line, he looked towards the two with a look of question, wondering if they would really be willing to help and receive help to escape.

Zuko did not look happy but he did not argue back which meant he agreed somewhat and knew his uncle was right.

Katara and Aang looked at each other for a moment and pulled their voices low.

Aang spoke quickly and softly to the point of it being almost inaudible: "Should we trust them? Do we really need their help? Sokka and Toph should be trying to help us. But what if they couldn't find us? We might need their help. And Toph wouldn't be much help on a metal ship. She can only bend earth!"

"Aang, slow down. Honestly, I think we should trust them. There's no evidence that says Sokka and Toph could even find us anyway. They could be our only help and hope of escape."

Aang considered this for a moment and then nodded slightly. "Ok, we'll join you to escape, but only to escape."

So they started thinking of plans of escape.

The four somewhat mostly agreed that the next time they made port they would most likely be taken out which was when they would make their escape by taking out the guards sent to get them and taking their quiet yet swift leave. They knew they couldn't take on the whole crew so they had to make sure to be as quiet as possible. They only hoped they could make port before the fire nation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

alright alright I know…these chapters are so boring!!! But don't worry…the next one is gonna get REALLY good!!

And im already writing it so don't worry guys…im not gonna abandon this one again…im really getting back into it

Ok so…you know what to do…review!!!! (please please please? Its hard to keep going without reviews)


End file.
